


The Encounter

by WolfaMoon



Series: Mandalorian Poe Dameron [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Poe Dameron/Rey, F/M, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Tree, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Poe Dameron, Post-Canon, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Everyone had a life before they joined the resistance. Discovering more about Poe’s. ROS spoilers.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron/Rey, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron
Series: Mandalorian Poe Dameron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625311
Kudos: 7





	The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Song: The Encounter by Abbott, 2WEI & Luna Morgenstern

The Encounter  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Everyone had a life before they joined the resistance. Discovering more about Poe’s. ROS spoilers.  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
Song: The Encounter by Abbott, 2WEI & Luna Morgenstern

<< During ROS>>

Zorii was about to out Poe for what he truly was and she partially still is. Yet with a glare and understanding that outing him was not the way.  
“Spice runner.” Maybe the truth would be better but he did not have time for this. So be it. A white lie for one of her own.  
<<>>  
Then After the Final battle, Poe sits by himself and just watches the celebration. Zorii comes over and hands him a necklace. It has the signet of the Mandalorian on it.  
“So will you be heading back to the order now that your mission is over?”  
“I don’t know if I would be welcomed back.”  
“You would be. Besides since this mission was successful.”  
“Mission? I was…” Poe runs his fingers along the signet.  
“And you won.”  
“Mission completed.” Poe runs a hand through his hair.  
“How’s that feel?” Nodding her head at his helmetless head.  
“Naked.”  
“You’re gonna give this all up.”  
“I gave up my creed for this mission. Not sure how they would handle it me being a Mandalorian. “  
“Maybe better than you think. And you were not the only one.” Zorii looks over at Jessika. A foundling like Zorii and Poe. Sure Poe had found his family during the war. Finding more than what he originally signed on for. Becoming one of the Mandalorian after his mother died protecting him at the age of 8. His father nowhere but stars. Yet Poe’s world was his mother. Wearing her ring in remembrance of her.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You have time to think. In the meantime,” Zorii tapping the hand holding the signet, “Wear with pride.”  
“This is the way.” Zorii walks back into the world.

<>

“I need to go to Tattoine.” Rey informs Poe & Finn after a meeting to discuss things of what to do now. The first order may be gone but there are still followers. Just like after the old war. Round up and clean up.  
“Why?” Finn asks.  
“Something I need to do.” Finn looks to Poe for help with this information. Poe nods his head feeling the weight of the signet around his wrist.  
“Then I’ll go with you.” Finn says.  
“I need to do this alone.” Finn tries to come up with a reason for her not to go.  
“Do you want to take my x-wing?” Poe offers. They both look at him, Finn in betrayal and Rey in wonder. Poe looks at her.  
“I was planning on the falcon,” Rey looks at Poe. “Are you sure?” Poe nods.  
“We all have to find our path and if you need to go there, go. Remember we are here and come back.”  
“Promise.”  
“Poe?” Finn starts but Poe raises his hand and the signet shows in the light. Going wide-eyed he stares at Poe. So does Rey.  
“We all have paths we diverged from to be here. Some good and some bad. If she needs to do this, let her. Rey will come back. Have faith.”  
“You’re a Mandalorian?” Rey asks. Finn looks to him in shock and is about to relay the information of before of spice runner. Poe continues quickly.  
“I was, or am. Not sure. So if you need this to finish finding yourself, go. We will be here for you.” Rey moves toward Poe and bows her head to touch his. She remembered seeing the greeting done between two Mandalorian’s on Jakku once. It seemed to be a greeting. Poe jolts still as a statue. Looking up at her as she moves away.  
“Thank you.” Rey says. “Be here when I get back.”  
“Yes.”

<>

Rey had gone to Tattoine while Poe had gone to Yavin. It was his home and home of the place where he decided to shed his helmet for the resistance. Looking up at the force tree he remembers youth and death not far from it. The Mandalorians gathering around to protect the force tree. His mother whom was friends with all.  
Moving to an extremely overgrown root he begins to dig with his hands. It takes some time after years of being away. More than he wants to count. Tired of digging he lets his hands soak into the dirt. Feeling the life that was and is. Remembering his mom and how she moved with force training taught to her by Luke Skywalker.  
“I came back after I heard Yavin had been attacked.” Luke’s force spirit said from beside him. “I couldn’t find you.”  
“I found a different home.”  
“Yes,” the ghost touches the tree. It glows a little around his hand. “But to which shall you be returning?” Poe looks back to the dirt. His family. Those he had lost. Those he had gained. Those who remained. Emotion fills him. Emotion he has hidden during his life. Being the fighter and stoic. Living for the cause and not letting it burden him. Too much and no time. He screams at the ground. Hands raised he feels everything that build and uses it. A helmet shaped object flies into his hand. The dirt covered cloth he slowly peels away to reveal his black and orange Mandalorian helmet. Keeping this life colors with the life of the resistance. Bowing his head to touch the helmet, in greeting. “What will you choose?”  
“I choose my own path for it leads to where I am needed.” Holding his hand out again a light saber flies into his hand. Igniting it, it glows orange. “And I am my mother’s son.” Glaring at Luke. “A Jedi without training and one trained to be a warrior for the way.”  
“May the force be with you, Poe.”  
“Tell Leia I say hi.”  
“She’ll be around.” They both chuckle at the knowledge of Leia defiantly making herself know when she wills it.  
<<>>  
R2D2 watches in shock as Poe comes out of his abandoned home with Mandalorian gear on. He beeps like crazy at him.  
“Yeah, it has been a long time.” Shouldering his bag of cloths he hefts his jetpack up over the other shoulder. Placing his gear in the X-wing hold, he looks around his home with his helmet on. It had been so long since this view.  
“So this is what you look like?” Drawing his weapon to level at Rey.  
“That is a good way of getting yourself shot.”  
“Knew you wouldn’t shoot.” Rey moves over to him. “I finished what I needed to do and …” She really didn’t know. “I felt a draw here.” Poe nods at her words.  
“I’ll show you.” Rey watches as Poe moves away from his ship and into the overgrown forest. Following she sees the empty house taken over by the forest. Down the path with Poe she feels it before she sees it. Stepping forward to stand under the great limbs of a force tree. “This was a gift from Luke Skywalker to my mother.”  
“Are you Luke’s son?” Poe huffs.  
“If I am he never told me and neither did my mom.”  
“So it is possible?” Poe shrugs looking up at the tree. Rey comes to stand beside him finally catching a glimpse of a light saber on his hip. “So you’re a Jedi?”  
“I’m a force user. The weapon is an extension of who and what I am capable of. It makes me a great pilot and a better Mandalorian.”  
“I identified myself as Rey Skywalker.”  
“And you have every right too. Gathering Jedi is an old way of following the path of the force while being a Skywalker can be the new path.”  
“I like that.”  
“My mom did too.” Looking over at Rey. “You can come here whenever you like. The tree would like that.” Rey nods before moving closer to Poe. He stands still as Rey lifts the helmet off Poe’s head. Feeling naked he looks at her. His eyes moving to take in her face. Resigning his helmet for another Jedi and cause. What does he do now?  
Holding the helmet in one hand Rey lifts the other to pull Poe toward her. She rests her head against his.  
“So are you going to be hiding this handsome face from the world?”  
“You think I’m handsome?” She smiles at his words, heads still touching.  
“Yes, so the helmet?”  
“It is the way.”  
“Maybe the way can still be but be new.” Nodding he takes Rey’s unoccupied hand.  
“So a new path for both our kinds.” Moving her head up to look into Poe’s eyes. Poe moves forward a little closing the distance between them. “May I kiss you?” Rey closes the distance between them, connecting.  
The tree dances behind them. The leaves shaking and falling around them. Swirling around in their own, dancing in delight. Maybe they are the new path.

The End


End file.
